Matt Groening (Person)
'Matthew Abram Groening ' ˈgreɪnɪŋ}} (* 15. Februar 1954 in Portland, Oregon) ist der Erfinder der Zeichentrickfilmserien Die Simpsons und Futurama sowie des Comics Life in Hell. Leben In den frühen 1980er Jahren arbeitete Matt Groening als Musikjournalist, wobei er vor allem Kritiken über Reggae-Alben publizierte. Er war Geschäftspartner von C. C. Smith, dem Mitgründer des Magazins Beat. Groening ist Mitglied der amerikanischen Rockband Rock Bottom Remainders, die sich aus bekannten Schriftstellern und Comiczeichnern rekrutiert. Zu der Band gehören unter anderem Dave Barry, Scott Turow und Stephen King. Bevor Groening für das Fernsehen arbeitete, schuf er die Comicreihe Life in Hell (Leben in der Hölle), die bis heute in rund 250 Zeitungen abgedruckt wird. Hierdurch wurde James L. Brooks auf ihn aufmerksam. Er bot Groening 1985 an, etwas für die Tracey Ullman Show zu zeichnen. Schon im Gebäude, während er auf das Vorstellungsgespräch wartete, erfuhr Groening, dass er etwas Neues und Außergewöhnliches hätte vorbereiten sollen. So zeichnete er in 15 Minuten die Figuren zur Serie. Hierbei soll ihm die Idee gekommen sein, dass Homer in einem Kernkraftwerk arbeitet. Zunächst wurden ab 1988 in der Tracey Ullman Show 30-60 Sekunden lange Kurzfilme der Simpsons ausgestrahlt. Diese stießen auf so große Resonanz, dass 20th Century Fox und die Filmgesellschaft Gracie Films die Produktion und Ausstrahlung einer 30-minütigen Sendung in Auftrag gaben. Am 17. Dezember 1989 lief die erste Folge der Serie beim US-amerikanischen TV-Sender Fox. Die Entstehung der Simpsons (Version aus dem Internet Archive vom 23. August 2007) Groenings bekanntestes Werk neben den Simpsons ist die Comicserie Futurama. Ob Matt Groening religiös ist, ist unter Fans eher strittig. Einerseits wird in den Simpsons die Religion eher lächerlich dargestellt. Ein bekanntes Zitat von Groening ist allerdings: „When asked ‚Is there a God?‘ ‚If there is, all evidence indicates that he hates me.‘“ („Wenn ich gefragt werde: ‚Gibt es einen Gott?‘ ‚Wenn es einen Gott gibt, sprechen alle Anzeichen dafür, dass er mich hasst.‘“). Matt Groening ist nach eigenen Angaben Agnostiker.Yes, There Is a Hell (engl.) Groening ist der Sohn einer Norwegerin und eines Vaters deutscher Abstammung.Spiegel-Interview mit Matt Groening und Al Jean Für die Vornamen der Familie Simpson verwendete er die seiner eigenen Familie (eigenen Angaben zufolge fühlte er sich an diesem Tag nicht sehr kreativ). *Lisa Groening – Lisa Simpson (eine seiner Schwestern) *Margaret Groening – Marge Simpson (seine Mutter) *Homer Groening – Homer Simpson (sein Vater) *Maggie Groening – Maggie Simpson (eine seiner Schwestern) *Abraham Groening – Abraham „Abe“ Simpson (sein Großvater) Seinen eigenen Namen wollte er nicht verwenden, deswegen entschied er sich für Bart. Dieser Name ist ein Anagramm von Brat, amerikanisch für Gör, Balg. Vom Charakter her ist Bart an Groenings Neffen angelehnt. Mit den Simpsons hat Groening zahlreiche Preise gewonnen, u. a. den Emmy. Von den Simpsons gibt es außerdem zwei auch sehr erfolgreiche Comic-Reihen: die normalen Simpsons-Comics und die Bart-Simpson-Comicreihe. Matt Groening hat mit den Simpsons eine der erfolgreichsten Zeichentrickserien geschaffen. Mit über vierhundert produzierten Episoden in mehr als 20 Jahren ist die Serie außerdem die am längsten laufende Zeichentrickserie überhaupt. In einer Episode der Simpsons stellte er sich selbst als Schöpfer von Futurama dar, der die Fans nicht nur mit Autogrammen, sondern auch mit Zeichnungen, Haarsträhnen und glückbringendem Zupfen seines Bartes belohnt. Groenings Stil zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass alle seine Charaktere Glubschaugen und einen Überbiss besitzen. Bibliografie * Work is Hell, 1986. ISBN 0-394-748-646 * School is Hell, 1987. ISBN 0-394-750-918 * The Big Book of Hell, 1990. ISBN 0-679-727-590 * Love is Hell, 1994. ISBN 0-679-756-655 Filmografie * Die Simpsons – Der Film 2007 * Futurama: Bender’s Big Score 2007 * Futurama: Die Ära des Tentakels 2008 * Futurama: Bender’s Game 2008 * Futurama: Leela und die Enzyklopoden 2009 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * *Linkliste + Infos zu Matt Groening (englisch) * Kategorie:Comiczeichner Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Person (Portland (Oregon)) Kategorie:Geboren 1954 Kategorie:Mann ar:مات غرينينغ ast:Matt Groening bg:Мат Грьонинг br:Matt Groening bs:Matt Groening ca:Matt Groening cs:Matt Groening cy:Matt Groening da:Matt Groening en:Matt Groening es:Matt Groening et:Matt Groening eu:Matt Groening fi:Matt Groening fr:Matt Groening he:מאט גריינינג hr:Matt Groening io:Matt Groening is:Matt Groening it:Matt Groening ja:マット・グレイニング ko:맷 그레이닝 la:Matthaeus Groening lb:Matthew Abram Groening lt:Matt Groening lv:Mets Greinings nah:Matt Groening nl:Matt Groening nn:Matt Groening no:Matt Groening pl:Matt Groening pt:Matt Groening ro:Matt Groening ru:Гроунинг, Мэтт sh:Met Grejning simple:Matt Groening sk:Matt Groening sq:Matt Groening sr:Мет Грејнинг sv:Matt Groening tr:Matt Groening uk:Мет Ґрейнінґ zh:马特·格勒宁